Saut à l'élastique
by Noan
Summary: [UA]Duo aurait dû se taire et une parole en l'air va le confronter à sa plus grande peur....


Allez un petit Os sympa pour le retour de FFnet à la normale!!!

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi... -.-!

**Résumé:** Duo aurait dû se taire et une parole en l'air va le confronter à sa plus grande peur...

**Reviews:** Je souhaite m'excuser auporès de celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour les textes précédents mais avec ffnet qui déconne, je ne sais plus qui a reçu une réponse ou pas!!!

Donc Merci à toutes .

Et un dernier bisou à Siashini parce qu'elle est toujours aussi rapide.. Merci Mon Coeur!!!!!

-

-

**Saut à l'élastique :**

-

-

« WOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! Merci Quatre !!! »

Le pauvre Quatre s'écroula sous le poids de son ami Duo. Il avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir deux tickets pour sauter à l'élastique le week-end qui suivait.

« De rien mon ami, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir !!

- Tu viendras le faire avec moi ???

- Évidemment, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !!! »

-

Quelques jours plus tôt, les deux jeunes hommes qui travaillaient dans une agence de voyage, Quatre y était le patron d'ailleurs, avaient reçu des brochures sur un événement qu'attendait la plus part des jeunes du coin : Le passage du cirque Bloom.

Évidemment, beaucoup de cirques passaient par leur ville mais celui-ci avait la particularité d'offrir la possibilité aux plus téméraires de faire du saut à l'élastique. Chaque année, c'était la cohue et il était pratiquement impossible d'obtenir une place.

-

« Comment t'as fait Kat' ???

- Ben…..

- Toi, tu me caches quelques choses…. »

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du natté, le jeune arabe se mit à rougir. Et devant le sourire triomphant de son ami, il lui avoua.

« Ok, j'ai rencontré le sous-directeur et….

- Et… ????

- Ben… J'ai dîné avec lui et…

- Quand ça ??? Tu m'en n'as pas parlé !!!

- Justement parce que tu aurais posé un millier de questions !!

- Ok, je me tais.

- Et il m'a proposé de faire le saut et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !!

- Cool et…il est mignon ???

- Duoooooo !!!

- Ok ok, j'ai rien dit. »

-

La petite sortie arriva bien plus vite que ne le pensait Duo. Sa semaine avait été chargée et il en avait presque oublié son cadeau d'anniversaire mais son cher patron le lui rappela le vendredi soir.

« T'oublies pas demain ?? Je passe te prendre à 17h !!!

- Pas de problème !!! »

En fait, si, il y en avait un.

Duo était trop grand gueule pour son propre bien. Son cousin Wufei, qui était venu passer quelques jours chez lui le mois dernier, avait annoncé à son cher cousin préféré qu'il avait fait du saut à l'élastique et qu'il avait A.D.O.R.E et qu'il recommencerait dès que l'occasion se présenterait. S'en était suivi une boutade du natté, arguant que ce n'était pas grand chose, etc, etc, etc… et qu'il pouvait faire la même chose quand il voulait. Son cousin l'avait pris au mot et Quatre qui était là ce soir-là avait noté l'info, et s'était habilement débrouillé pour faire plaisir à son ami.

-

Duo dormit très mal cette nuit-là. L'idée même de monter sur un escabeau lui donnait des sueurs et il appréhendait drôlement le moment où il devrait sauter, son honneur était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant son cousin et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Quatre qui lui avait offert cette place de bon cœur. Il ne put rien avaler de la journée, son estomac complètement contracté et il tournait dans son appartement comme un lion dans une cage…

A 16h, il dut reprendre une douche, il avait déjà des sueurs froides. Et dans sa tête tournait sans cesse la même phrase : mais comment je vais faire ????

La douche lui fit un bien fou, le détendant malgré tout un peu, mais le bruit strident de la sonnette lui fit l'effet d'un glas et ce fut concentré au maximum pour empêcher ses mains de trembler qu'il ouvrit à Quatre.

-

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

Duo attrapa sa veste et, tout sourire malgré la peur qui lui étreignait le ventre, il suivit son ami à sa voiture. S'il n'y avait eu que le pari entre Wufei et lui, il aurait abandonné mais le sourire de Quatre alors que celui-ci conduisait, le dissuada de parler de son vertige. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et juste parce qu'il adorait le blond, il ferait ce saut.

Arrivé au pied de l'immense grue où le saut s'effectuait, il faillit revenir sur sa décision. Il s'obligea à penser qu'il fallait guérir le mal par le mal et que, peut-être, son vertige serait moins conséquent après un saut pareil.

-

Un grand brun avec une mèche qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage vint à leur rencontre. Il embrassa Quatre avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Vous devez être Duo ?

- C'est exact.

- Trowa Barton. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main que le natté sera avec force.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Ravi aussi, bien qu'il n'est pas voulu lâcher un mot sur vous. Mais peut-être pourrions nous tutoyer ?? - Évidemment. »

Quatre avait vraiment bon goût. Ce Trowa Barton était un très bel homme.

-

Un deuxième homme avec des cheveux bruns en bataille s'avança vers eux.

« Quatre.

- Bonjour Heero.

- Tout le monde a sauté ?

- Oui.

- Pas de problème ?

- Non.

- Parfait. »

Duo les regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Fini de sauter ?? Il sentait une vague de soulagement lui étreindre la poitrine à l'idée d'esquiver le grand saut mais Heero le détrompa bien vite.

« C'est lui ton VIP ?

- Duo, je te présente mon grognon d'ami, Heero Yuy. »

Duo serra la main d'Heero. Ses yeux améthystes rencontrèrent les orbes glacées du nouvel arrivant et manqua de se perdre dedans. Le natté sentit revenir sa boule à l'estomac mais il doutait que le saut en fût la cause. Si Trowa était bel homme, Heero était probablement le plus charismatique qu'il lui fut donné de rencontrer. Il n'avait pas encore bien regardé le reste mais ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose de très fort qui faisait presque frissonner le natté. Ce fut Quatre qui le sortit de ce puits sans fond qu'étaient les orbes prussiennes d'Heero Yuy.

-

« Hey… Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ??

- Sorry Kat'. Tu disais ?

- Je disais que tu allais pouvoir sauter maintenant.

- Hein ?? … Ah oui… !!

- Ca va Duo?  
- Oui, très bien, c'est quand vous voulez !!! »

Son côté « je suis un warrior » venait de reprendre le dessus.

Hors de question de se ridiculiser devant lui. Il inspira profondément avant de monter sur la passerelle, aux côtés du brun. Duo fut un peu surpris que Quatre ne le suive pas. Heero vit son interrogation.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place en haut pour trois. Tu sautes d'abord avec moi et Quatre sautera après avec Trowa.

- Avec toi ??

- Oui

- Heu…pourquoi ??

- On accompagne toujours pour un premier saut.

- Ah… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher sa peur s'il devait être dans ses bras. Ses joues prirent une brusque teinte rosée, reléguant sa peur du vide dans un obscur coin de sa mémoire. Il allait être dans ses bras.

Oh mon Dieu !!!

C'était une toute autre gêne que Duo aurait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler…

-

Mais le vertige revint bien vite quand ils furent arrivés en haut. Duo dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse qui menaçait d'éclater. Il se força à calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va ?

- Pas de problème. »

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il était loin d'être aveugle et l'américain avait brusquement pâli en voyant la hauteur. Il avait le vertige, c'était évident.

« Pourquoi vouloir faire du saut à l'élastique alors que tu as le vertige. »

Duo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre.

« C'est une longue histoire et j'ai pas vraiment envie de te la raconter maintenant.

- Hn.

- Quatre me l'a offert, je ne pouvais refuser voilà. Finissons-en. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et prépara le matériel.

-

Il revint vers Duo.

Doucement, il prit ses mains et les ramena sur ses épaules. Les yeux du natté s'agrandirent, surpris par ce geste. Heero ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de l'américain et l'entraîna avec lui vers la passerelle.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, il lui mit le harnais et l'accrocha à lui. Duo tremblait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus de barrière pour le protéger du vide et sa peur, malgré la présence rassurante d'Heero, s'amplifia dangereusement. Sans pouvoir retenir son geste, ses yeux plongèrent dans le vide mais à peine eut-il le temps d'apercevoir le sol que son visage se relevait sous la pression des doigts d'Heero.

« Tu ne lâches pas mes yeux. »

Duo acquiesça en silence.

Les mains d'Heero passèrent dans son dos et il rapprocha brusquement leurs deux corps.

-

Étonnement, les sueurs froides de l'angoisse se mêlèrent à l'onde plus chaude du corps du métis. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Tout se mélangeait dans un furieux tourbillon qui l'engloutissait tout comme ces yeux qu'il ne pouvait lâcher.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva au bord du gouffre et Heero retint un sourire avant de se basculer dans le vide, entraînant le natté avec lui. Instinctivement celui-ci se blottit contre lui, hurlant à pleins poumons contre sa poitrine.

Profitant que le natté était en train de se déchirer les cordes vocales, Heero fit sauter l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure et celle-ci se déploya avec grâce, ravissant le métis. Duo ne le sentit pas. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au t-shirt d'Heero, la panique de ne plus rien sentir sous ses pieds le submergeant totalement. Des larmes commençaient à brûler ses yeux qu'il fermait beaucoup trop fort quand la première remontée se fit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et tomba sur le sourire d'Heero. Il ne put se retenir et rit à son tour, se détendant considérablement.

-

Le cœur d'Heero fit une embardée. Souriant avec insouciance et les cheveux lâchés, Duo était magnifique. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à sauter avec quelqu'un. Pourtant quand il avait senti la peur du natté, il avait failli les faire redescendre mais derrière la panique qu'il avait lue dans les orbes améthystes, il avait aussi vu une farouche détermination à aller jusqu'au bout. Il s'était demandé si le nouveau compagnon de Trowa savait quel ami précieux était ce jeune homme, prêt à affronter sa plus grande peur pour lui faire plaisir.

Et là, il profita du moment, resserrant son étreinte sur lui. Ils finirent par se stabiliser et Trowa vint les aider à se débarrasser des harnais avant d'entraîner son amant vers la passerelle.

-

Duo apprécia à sa juste valeur de sentir à nouveau le plancher des vaches. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal avant de remercier Heero pour le saut. Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte de l'état de ses cheveux.

« Shit !! Mon élastique a dû casser pendant la descente. »

Il se dirigea alors vers son sac et en sortit une brosse. Heero l'avait suivi et haussa un sourcil en le voyant sortir sa brosse. Duo lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur son sac et commença à ordonner son ondoyante chevelure.

« Alors ? Cette histoire ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi vouloir sauter quand on a le vertige ?

- Oh ça !! En fait, j'ai juste tendance à avoir une grande gueule et je l'ai ouverte alors que j'aurais dû la garder fermée encore une fois. Quatre était là et il a cru que je souhaitais vraiment sauter. Bon, il a rien perdu à demander à Trowa mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine en refusant son cadeau. Il est mon meilleur ami.

- Je comprends.

- Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal que ça…. »

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cri de Quatre se fit entendre. Les deux au sol se sourirent. -

Le métis retourna deux fois dans sa tête la dernière phrase de l'américain et vint s'accroupir devant lui, le coupant dans ses coups de brosse. Le natté rougit de nouveau de leur soudaine proximité. Heero en sourit et attrapa une mèche volage.

« Ca te dirait de dîner ce soir avec moi ? »

Un sourire immense se dessina sur le visage du natté.

« Volontiers. »

Heero se redressa et alla aider son ami et son compagnon à se défaire du harnais avec, lui aussi, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Quatre s'élança sur son ami.

« Wouaou !! C'était génial !!

- Oui !! Merci Quatre !! »

Ils s'étreignirent. L'arabe se dégagea et demanda.

« Ca vous dirait qu'on aille dîner en ville ??

- Excuse-moi Kat' mais j'ai autre chose de prévu…. »

Duo avait répondu le premier tout en regardant Heero dans les yeux.

« Moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoir. »

Heero avait aussi décliné l'invitation en se perdant dans les orbes améthystes. Et dans un accord muet, Duo attrapa son sac et Heero le suivit.

« Moi je veux bien. »

Trowa était clairement ravi de pouvoir sortir en tête-à-tête avec son petit ami et à sa voix, celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire !!

-

Si on avait dit un jour à Duo qu'il aimerait le saut à l'élastique, il se serait marré comme une baleine et pourtant…

Pourtant, il ressauta plusieurs fois après ça, dépassant petit à petit sa peur du vide.

Mais surtout, il avait trouvé un ami, un amant qui avait fini par devenir un amour. En deux ans de temps, Heero et lui avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin et aujourd'hui, le jour même de l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, ils emménageaient enfin ensemble.

-

-

Alors????

Avez-vous aimé ce petit truc???

Faites moi par de vos impressions!!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
